


Примечталось сегодня сердцу

by Enco_de_Krev



Category: Otbleski Eterny | Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha
Genre: Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Hand Jobs, M/M, Out of Character, Overweight, Pre-Canon, Romance, Self-Doubt, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:00:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,823
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enco_de_Krev/pseuds/Enco_de_Krev
Summary: Жизнь Фердинанда бесцветна: государственными делами занимается всемогущий регент Алваро, придворных он не интересует, да и с любовью как-то не складывается. Но когда рядом появляется яркий и харизматичный Рокэ Алвасете, все меняется.
Relationships: Ferdinand Ollar/Roque Alva
Kudos: 1





	1. Примечталось сегодня сердцу

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: преканон, фанонная Оллария. 
> 
> Написано на ЗФБ 2017 для команды WTF OE Rare Pairings по заявке Мурмур Чиба: "Рокэ Алва/Фердинанд Оллар. Хотелось бы пра любовь и всякие милые чувства, ау и мимими. Но против драмы и мучительных юстов тоже не возражаю".   
> В качестве названия использована измененная строка из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «Над слюдою речного плеса...».   
> Пока написано два драббла, но в дальнейшем планирую сделать из них завязку макси))
> 
> Бета Melissakora

— Даже если меня похитят прямо из дворца, ваш батюшка и этот его кардинал ничего не заметят, — прорывается наболевшее сквозь корочку старой обиды. Фердинанд мысленно отвешивает себе подзатыльник — его слова слишком похожи на жалобу, а добавлять к своим недостаткам еще и душный флер нытья он не намерен. 

— А давайте проверим? — предлагает Рокэ. И на вопрошающий взгляд поясняет: — Считайте, что я похищаю вас.

***

Лабиринт засаженных туями аллей для Рокэ — что амбарный замок для умелого взломщика. Поворот сюда, поворот туда, нырок в мелкий просвет между остриженными деревцами, а потом проползти под горько пахнущей веткой, цепляясь волосами за сизые шишечки, и свобода — вот она, зовет на другой берег Данара голосами торговок орехами, подмигивает оттуда медными бляшками с поясов подмастерий, отражается солнцем в янтарных бусах купеческих дочерей.

Сперва Фердинанд еще втягивает живот, пытается сдержать одышку, следит за тем, чтобы не виснуть на Рокэ, но когда резь в боку с каждым ударом каблука о брусчатку начинает отдаваться за грудину, а сердце уже бухает в пересохшей глотке, он плюет на то, чтобы казаться лучше, чем есть. Все равно Рокэ не оборачивается — под ругань гвардейца несется вниз с насыпи, где построен Ружский дворец, легче ветра, быстрее стрелы, еще и волочет за руку раскормленную на лимонных цукатах и медовых бисквитах тушу, будто рядом подружка, такая же прытконогая, как он сам. «Брось меня, не мучь», — ноет внутренний голос. По лбу Фердинанда катится пот, щеки раздуваются и краснеют, а колени трясутся — сколько лет назад он в последний раз бегал? Полно! Да бегал ли он так вообще? 

— Куда желают благородные господа? — на лице мальчишки лодочника ни тени узнавания. Подумаешь, какой-то там капитанишка только-только из Торки, да его приятель толстяк. Наверняка он в своей жизни возил уйму народу поинтереснее. 

— Того тебе знать не след, — Рокэ кидает ему полный кошель и поводит кистью: исчезни. 

Мальчишка выскакивает на берег, позабыв даже промасленный сверток с завтраком, — еще бы, небось за полученное золото можно обзавестись флотилией таких скорлупок. Рокэ сам садится на весла. Из последних сил Фердинанд переваливается через бортик, мечтая, чтоб лодка перевернулась, и напоенная дневным светом река погребла в себе весь его жир, дряблые мускулы и слабые жилы. 

Плещет вода, ритмично движутся весла, сухопарые плечи Рокэ ходят туда-сюда. Видно, что эта работа ему не внове и он наслаждается ею, как наслаждается путешественник кушаньем своей родины, ставшим в тысячу крат любимее после заморских диковинок. Отдышавшись, Фердинанд рассматривает его: тонкие белые пальцы крепко держат деревянные ручки, на губах блуждает улыбка, в глазах — довольство от провернутой каверзы. Ну надо же — украл короля из-под носа собственной стражи! Есть чем гордиться. А вдруг?.. 

...Вдруг Рокэ везет его на убой? Вдруг старику Алваро надоело терпеть пустышку на троне? Мало ли трупов каждый день вылавливают из Данара. А герцог Алва поскорбит годок-другой по невесть куда сгинувшему королю и под гнетом государственных интересов наденет венец, снятый Франциском с Раканов. Знать бы, что Рокэ сам хочет возвыситься. За честь исполнить его мечту Фердинанд сам готов отречься. 

— Вы слышали об «Императрикс»? — спрашивает Рокэ. — Это дриксенский капер, — продолжает он, когда Фердинанд отрицательно дергает головой. 

Он рассказывает о корабле упоенно, как о красотке, чьей милости жаждет добиться, расписывает все невероятные рейды, погони за плавучей легендой. А когда смолкает, Фердинанд так огорошен потоком свалившихся сведений, что выдавливает первое пришедшее на ум: 

— Не иначе вы сами хотите поймать ее? 

— По правде говоря, да, — Рокэ пожимает плечами: мол, ничего такого. Но Фердинанд ясно видит, что тот лукавит. — Отец уже пообещал за это лишить меня наследства. 

— Я дам вам новый титул и земли, — пылко заверяет Фердинанд. Рокэ приподнимает брови, и он клянет свой язык на чем свет стоит.

***

Они причаливают у чьего-то заброшенного особняка. Неухоженный сад по весне пустился в рост, и теперь среди сорняков не найти даже песчаных дорожек. Рокэ срывает колючий стебелек, прикалывает к шляпе. Фердинанд жадно впитывает каждый жест. Сам бы он точно или оступился, или укололся, или опозорился бы еще похлеще.

Они бродят вокруг дома, заглядывают в пыльные окна, за которыми пустые комнаты, находят среди вишен пару ежей. Вернее, это Рокэ бродит, а Фердинанд лишь плетется следом, спотыкаясь и цепляясь за сучья; Рокэ привстает на цыпочки у покатых подоконников, Фердинанду нутро дома не интересно, он хочет присесть. Они много говорят. В основном ведет Рокэ — историям о его друзьях, Рамоне и Родгере, несть числа. Фердинанд смеется, кивает в нужных местах и думает, что будь он сам таким — ловким, гибким, слепяще ярким, — старик Алваро нипочем не посмел бы помыкать им. 

Они делят на двоих завтрак лодочника — краюху хлеба с маслом и вареные яйца. После Рокэ расстилает на траве мундир и укладывается поверх, заложив руки за голову. Фердинанд садится рядом, у обвитого плющом ствола: пусть в ногах неприятно пульсирует каждый сосуд, но ему хорошо, покой и неподвижность дарят безыскусное счастье. Рокэ вертит в пальцах травинку, смотрит вдаль, улыбается своим мыслям, и Фердинанд решается. Осторожно, стараясь действовать незаметно, проводит ладонью по черным волосам, пальцы еле чувствуют гладкость разметанных прядей. Рокэ мгновенно вскидывается, смотрит с немым вопросом. 

Откреститься от своего поступка проще простого — забылся, не видел, да и что тут такого, в конце то концов? Но Фердинанд находит в себе смелость, чтобы не юлить. Он смотрит на Рокэ так, словно тот и впрямь поймал его на чем-то несусветном, и теперь лишь от его воли зависит, жить Фердинанду или умереть. 

Рокэ опускает взгляд, но причина тому — не смущение. Откажет, понимает Фердинанд, откажет, как можно было хоть на что-то надеяться. Внутри нарастает холод, тянущее чувство ползет от сердца вниз. Он встает, отворачивается к Данару, говорит: 

— Я хотел бы вернуться во дворец. 

Когда Рокэ проходит мимо, чтобы отвязать лодку, вид у него виноватый.


	2. Чтоб сердце, как ты, пламенело и крепло, и жарче любило, и ярче горело

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В качестве названия использована строка из стихотворения Х.Р. Хименеса «Под ветром растаяла туча сырая»

— Я думаю, что еще слишком молод для женитьбы, — бормочет Фердинанд, ненавидя себя за слабость. Уж кому-кому, но никак не ему, отметившему двадцать пятые именины, отказывать четырнадцатилетней девчонке из-за своей молодости. — Передайте принцессе, что я восхищен ее красотой. 

Дриксенский посол низко кланяется, на тонких губах застывает улыбка. Он пятится к жесткой скамье — ведь к коронованным особам нельзя поворачиваться спиной, — садится рядом с конхессером, надменный, прямой как старый рыцарский меч. Прошлым вечером они имели тайный разговор, и посол клятвенно обещал, что кузина станет Фердинанду крепкой опорой в минуты раздрая, вопрос свадьбы был решен, но сегодня договоренности пошли прахом. 

— Талиг отказывает кесарским судам в беспошлинном проходе через Астраповы врата, — лениво добавляет герцог Алва и смотрит на кансилльера: давайте дальше. 

Фердинанд стискивает подлокотники кресла, желая исчезнуть. Все равно он — лишь послушная кукла в руках так и не сложившего с себя полномочий регента. «Нам не нужна вторая Алиса», — отрезал герцог Алва, когда утром он признался, что юная Гудрун показалась ему миловидной. «Нам не нужна вторая Алиса», — и сын этой самой Алисы, вместо того чтобы осадить забывшегося временщика, покорно кивнул. До чего же он жалок!.. Даже сейчас взгляды придворных скользят мимо него, как мимо пустого места. Исключение — Рокэ Алвасете, отчаянно скучающий в кресле у шпалеры с Победителем Дракона. 

Лучше бы исключений не было, потому что под живым взглядом синих глаз Фердинанд чувствует себя в тысячу крат ничтожнее, если такое только возможно.

***

Фердинанд смотрит в раскрытую книгу, но читать тошно. Ему все тошно после позора на совете. В животе бурчит, выпитого за завтраком отвара явно мало, чтобы насытить его рыхлое тело. Сегодня он накажет себя тем, что не станет есть вовсе. Они с Рокэ не встретятся за придворной трапезой. Это к лучшему.

Вечером дежурный лакей на цыпочках обходит тихие покои, зажигает свечи, разводит в камине огонь. Колокола на соборе Святого Франциска глухо бьют девять, и через полчаса тот же самый лакей возвращается с подносом, на котором исходит паром жареная вырезка и сверкает серебряными боками кувшин с вином. Перед ним шагает Рокэ — стройный и быстрый, как язычок черно-белого огня. Волосы собраны сзади, кружевной воротник подчеркивает не до конца сошедший загар, лицо в полумраке видится совсем худым — будто резчик снял пару стружек со щек, углубив тени, сделав глаза еще больше и выразительнее. 

— Не окажете ли мне честь разделить со мной скромный ужин? — Рокэ отвешивает быстрый поклон и кивает в сторону лакея, который уже хлопочет над столом. — Не спешите выставлять со службы этого малого, я употребил все силы, чтобы выспросить у него хоть что-то о вас. 

Внимание, на которое Фердинанд не смел и надеяться после совета, согревает изнутри, омывает теплой водой его раны. Даже если бы он только-только разделался с десятком блюд, все равно не смог бы сказать «нет». 

Они едят, накалывая мясо на серебряные ножички, пьют «Дурную кровь». Губы Рокэ, яркие, тонкие, влажно поблескивают; когда он снимает с острия кусочек, видны белые зубы. Он ведет себя с Фердинандом как с равным, хоть и запинается, когда дело доходит до обращений. Однако это ничуть не коробит, напротив — от каждой паузы перед «вы» в груди делается свободнее, и Фердинанд улыбается, слушая о новых судейских курьезах. Изредка Рокэ помогает себе жестами, изящные кисти, которым можно поклоняться, приносить жертвы, припадать, как к святыне, указывают то на одного, то на другого невидимого кляузника, пальцы пробегают по краю скатерти. Он придвигается, их колени соприкасаются — ах, если б не та сцена в заброшенном саду, Фердинанд мог бы представить, как его руки скользят вверх по мускулистым бедрам — бедрам наездника; не встречая отказа, подхватывают Рокэ под ягодицы, а дальше... Внезапный дискомфорт от того, что жесткая ткань штанов становится тесной, приводит его в чувство. 

— Ваш отец несправедлив, — выдавливает Фердинанд, — вы достойны лучшего, чем перебирать супремские бумажки. 

— Он таков не только со мной, — Рокэ смотрит прямо в глаза, наклоняется, перегнувшись через угол стола, и на миг Фердинанду кажется, что они сейчас поцелуются, но тот лишь сжимает его предплечье. 

От этого у Фердинанда падают последние барьеры. Ничем не сдерживаемая жалость к себе вырывается на волю, и он выпаливает: 

— Я совсем не могу ему противостоять, стоит ему сказать слово, я не могу возразить... 

— Вам нужно найти в себе силы, — Рокэ бесшумно перебирается на подлокотник его кресла. 

— У меня нет никаких сил, — Фердинанд смотрит на него снизу вверх, Рокэ подается ближе, чтобы притянуть к себе, утешить, но Фердинанд слишком неповоротлив, и в итоге тот сам падает к нему на колени. Пытается встать, но проезжается бедром по твердому члену и замирает. 

— Это из-за меня? — Рокэ смотрит вниз, но за животом, разумеется, ничего не видит. 

Фердинанд откидывается назад в кресле и дергает головой — как хочешь, так и понимай. Свою чашу стыда на сегодня он уже выпил. 

— Вам нужно, чтобы кто-то в вас верил, — Рокэ не отстраняется, напротив — наваливается на мягкую округлость, обнимает, выдыхает в приоткрытые губы: — Я буду в вас верить. 

Фердинанд не может думать о мотивах Рокэ — счастье близости здесь и сейчас превращает его в талую воду. Неужели он позволит?.. 

— Можно? — шепчет Фердинанд, опуская ладонь на поясницу Рокэ. 

— Можно, — тот довольно щурится, укладывает голову на его плечо, как на подушку. — Только имейте в виду, что быть снизу я отказываюсь. 

— Да, да, как скажете, — Фердинанд почти ничего не слышит за стуком сердца. Его руки голодно шарят по жилистой спине, бокам, трогают везде, где только могут дотянуться. 

— Был уже неудачный опыт, — Рокэ коротко смеется. 

Он притирается еще ближе, хотя это и кажется невозможным. Вжимается в живот, подставляет шею для поцелуев. Верткие пальцы находят завязки штанов, тянут за них и неуверенно смыкаются вокруг члена Фердинанда. 

— Рокэ, — ему так страшно навредить, сдавить слишком сильно, но чувства требуют выхода, и Фердинанд до боли впивается ногтями в ладони. 

— Я в вас верю, — Рокэ кладет его руку на свой пах и подвигается, чтобы им обоим было удобнее.


End file.
